What Hurts the Most
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: One shot. A tribute to my favorite couple Draco / Harry. Enjoy. I know I did writing it ;-


Everytime I see you you seem to be so alone

**What Hurts the Most – Draco / Harry Oneshot**

_Fuck Potter. With his stupid legendary scar and his ties to the Dark Lord. Merlin, I want to kill him. He thinks he's such a hero, not even understanding what he's going to get himself into. _

Draco was sitting under a tree near the Black Lake, smoking a cigarette and letting his mind wander on the famous Harry Potter.

_Golden boy… Always surrounded by his stupid friends. Who needs friends anyway? They'll only stab you in the back the moment you show weakness._

He took a long drag of his cigarette and leaned back against the bark of the tree.

_I wonder how much power he really has. The fact that Voldemort wants to kill him so badly does make him a bit special, I guess._

For the briefest moment, Draco's thoughts wandered down a path he had abandoned long ago.

_He might be able to help me get my family out of Voldemort's claws…_

Draco shook his head. Asking for help? Asking his most hated rival? That would be the day. Showing utter weakness to every single person in the wizard world. Malfoy's family was infamous and Draco could not allow himself to think such foul thoughts.

_He'd help me. He can't resist to play the hero, even if he doesn't want to. I hate that about him! Somehow, he always manages to win in the end. _

_So unlike me._

_And so much the same._

Draco pictured Harry, with Weasley and Granger standing right beside him.

_Followers like Crabbe and Goyle._

Then he saw an image of Lord Voldemort.

_The one we hate and fear most of all. Heavens, he'll kill my whole family if we don't obey him. Potter's already lost his parents, mine are probably next._

Potter on a broom, chasing the Snitch.

_He loves flying as much as I do… If I weren't my arrogant self, I might even admit that he's better than me at it._

Potter up against the Dark Lord. Draco trying to fight Voldemort's control over him and his family.

_I wonder who has more to lose in this fight. Potter has his friends, I have my family and my heritage to protect._

Draco sighed.

Another picture entered his mind. One that he tried to will away, but failed to.

Potter being in his face about him insulting his friends.

_His eyes… so beautiful when he's mad at me._

Draco's eyes snapped open.

_I did NOT just think that. He's not even a pureblood!_

"Hell. I should stop drinking," he muttered to himself. He had been doing some heavy drinking before he got down to the lake to shake off that bitch Pansy Parkinson. She thought she stood a chance with him.

_Ha! I'd sooner become friendly with Potter and his crew._

Draco turned his head at a sound next to him.

_What the fuck?_

Without thinking twice, he reached out his hand and felt someone standing next to him. He grabbed a handful of cloak and pulled it off whoever was there.

"POTTER? What the hell are you doing out here?" Draco spat.

_Great. This will really make my day,_ he thought sarcastically.

"None of your business, Malfoy," Potter threw back at him. "I just wanted to be alone for a while."

"Go find your own tree then," Draco growled. "This one's taken." He glared at Potter and his mouth fell open. Potter was holding two bottles of Firewhiskey; one almost empty.

"No way! You're DRINKING? Golden boy is getting wasted?"

Harry stared at his shoes. "Piss off Malfoy," he said weakly.

"Oh I see, you couldn't take it anymore. Must be real hard on you, to be damned to hell from the day you were born."

Potter looked at him, not even getting mad at him.

"You're the one to talk," he said, his voice unsteady. "Voldemort's puppet. Can't move an inch without dear Lucius spying on you."

Draco moved back a little. Hearing that from Potter actually hurt.

"You should drink more often, Potter. You seem to grow a brain if you do," he sneered.

"Drop the act, Malfoy. I know why you're here. I know exactly how you feel." Potter kept looking at him with his bloodshot eyes.

"You know nothing of me," Draco hissed at him.

Potter stretched out his hand and accio'd Draco's cigarettes. He lit one and said, blowing smoke at Draco: "You're right, I know nothing of you. How lonely you are, how desperate for help. This, however," Potter held up the cigarette and the Firewhiskey, "doesn't help much."

"Who are you, my mum? Piss off, Potter. You can't tell me what to do."

Draco accio'd the full bottle of Firewhiskey and opened it.

"Thanks for the booze, now get out of here before I break your face," he snarled.

Potter wasn't moving away though. Instead, he flopped down next to Draco and said: "I'll share the Firewhiskey with you, but you'll have to shut up. You're not making any sense at all."

Draco rolled his eyes at Potter's pale face.

"You're cute when you do that…"

Draco almost choked on the Firewhiskey when hearing that comment from Potter. Potter grinned and slapped him on the back.

"WHAT THE FUCK, POTTER?" he yelled when he caught his breath.

Potter rolled his eyes at him. "Oh don't tell me you don't know, Malfoy."

"KNOW WHAT EXACTLY?"

"That I've wanted you for years. I always thought you hated me, but I realized that we have too much in common to hate each other."

Draco was gasping for breath, but didn't back away from Potter.

"Do you really think I have beautiful eyes, Draco?"

Draco swallowed hard. He should have known. Potter could read his mind, especially now when he was drunk and his defences were down. And the things he was thinking at the present time…

"Stay away from me, Potter," he said weakly, but he still didn't back away.

"Do you want me to comfort you, Draco?"

_Oh Merlin, I can't take this. Stop looking at me like that…_

"Like what?"

_Like you… hell, I can't even say it._

"Like I love you?"

Draco flinched. "Like hell you do," he choked out. "How could you?"

Potter shrugged. "It's easy. Let me prove it to you."

Draco froze when Potter kissed him.

_Merlin damn you, Potter…_

Draco buried his hand in Potter's hair and pulled him closer, kissing him back passionately.

_So lonely… Let me be with you, Draco. Just once. I know you have a heart in there somewhere._

Draco pulled back and said: "I must be really drunk to even consider this."

Potter smirked and said: "We could be dead in a few days. Does that count for something?"

Draco nodded. "That might just do, Potter." Draco pushed his old-time rival up against the tree and pinned his hands over his head, kissing him hard.

_I just knew you'd be the dominant type,_ he heard Potter's voice inside his head.

_And I've always known you are too chicken to fight me properly, Potter._

Potter smirked. _Oh my dear Malfoy, how wrong can you be…_

Draco hit the ground when Potter sent a wave of defensive magic at him.

_What the…_

Potter crawled on top of him and looked at him intently.

_Let it go, Draco. Trust me._

"You just attacked me and now you're telling me to trust you? You are a little psychopath, aren't you?"

Green eyes tore into his. Suddenly, he felt his clothes disappear.

_How…_

He wasn't allowed any time to think though. Potter attacked him with his mouth, starting to suck on his ear and neck and slowly wandering lower.

_Oh fuck yes._

His eyes snapped shut as he writhed with pleasure.

Potter's hands were everywhere. Draco gasped in shock when he felt a hot, wet tongue on his inner thigh.

"Harry…" he moaned.

Harry looked at him with a twisted grin on his face.

_Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?_

Draco growled at him and thought: _Stop now and I swear I'll make good on every threat I threw at you since year one._

Harry went back to exploring Draco's thighs with his tongue. He sucked on his finger and carefully prodded it into Draco's hole.

Draco's eyes fell back at the sensation. Before he knew what he was doing, he arched his back and moved to push Harry's finger in deeper. Harry responded, taking his arousal into his mouth deeply and sucking hard.

_For Merlin's sake, give me more… Hell yeah…_

Draco saw stars explode everywhere and felt he was already close to his climax.

Harry's magic went through him, sending him over the edge instantly. His orgasm seemed to last at least twice as long as he was used to.

"Ah, damn you," he choked out. "Do you always have to be a natural at everything you try?"

Harry smirked. "Just flying and fucking, I promise."

Draco looked at him curiously. "Had a lot of practice, I suspect?"

"For your information, I've been Quidditch Seeker for the past five years."

Draco elbowed him and snorted. "Idiot."

"You are my first, Draco."

Draco's eyes went wide. "Impossible."

"Unless you take the countless fantasies I've had about you into consideration. How about you?"

Draco sighed. "I've nailed Blaise a few times. It was more of a drunken best friends thing, I reckon."

"Zabini…" Harry growled. "Remind me to kill him later."

Draco smiled. "I should have known you were the jealous type."

"Draco… Please…"

_Please just fuck me. I need you… to understand me, to just fucking be there for me, even if it's only for one night._

Draco looked at him lustfully. _You're not afraid of a little pain, are you now?_

Harry's breath hitched in his throat. _As long as you're the one causing it, no. Fuck me, hurt me, kill me for all I care. I'm yours, Draco._

"Devil's Snare," Draco whispered, tying Harry to the tree with his arms over his head. Green eyes went wide in shock and Draco smirked.

"Trust me," he breathed into Harry's ear, sending chills down his spine. "You know you want to."

He dragged his tongue over Harry's neck and shoulder, finally biting down on the nape of his neck.

"Unh… Draco…"

Oh man was he enjoying this. Golden boy at his mercy at last. He put two fingers on Harry's lips, to have them sucked in eagerly.

_Merlin, he's so hot when he does that…_ Draco marveled at the sight, then stretched Harry with one finger, adding the second soon after. He sent up a charm and chuckled at Harry's attempts not to move.

He positioned himself and removed his fingers. Harry cringed at the loss of touch, but was soon whimpering in ecstasy when Draco entered him after lubing himself thoroughly.

Draco whispered: "Reducto," when he thrust in hard and caught Harry's hands, restraining them with his own. He saw tears in Harry's eyes and almost stopped moving, but then he heard Harry's thoughts.

_Harder, faster, MORE… Sweet Merlin, I'm going to die…_

Draco smirked and put his hand around Harry's throbbing cock. He leaked his own magic all over it, pumping hard.

Harry was starting to hyperventilate and soon contracted into a violent climax, sending Draco over the edge as well.

_I was lying… I don't want this to be just once…_ Harry thought as soon as his breathing became somewhere near normal again.

Draco released his arms and stared at his rival.

Harry's face fell as he expected Malfoy to coldly laugh at him.

The silence lasted for long moments.

Ages seemed to go by.

"Tomorrow," Draco whispered. He grabbed his clothes and walked off into the cool moonlit night.

Harry smiled. He felt a little less lonely. And he suspected Malfoy did, too…

**What hurts the most**

**(alternate lyrics)**

Everytime I see you you seem to be so alone

And yes it bothers me

I know you consider this castle to be your home

And still you'd never see

I'm like you, never tell

Anyone

That I fell

For the one I should hate

Here I stand, in the dark, watching you, it's so hard

And now I think it's too late

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

What could have been

Not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do


End file.
